


Obey

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Dark, Dominance, Fury likes Interrogation too much, Gags, Gen, Interrogation, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>'Tony’s father had always told him that hind-sight is twenty-twenty. But then again his dad had probably never been drugged by a crazy, cult-like secret organization and therefore had never had to deal with the kind of damnable hind-sight that left you bound and gagged in a dark room with no idea of where you are.' </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Kink-Bingo: Torture/Interrogation

Tony should have known better than to drink the coffee that Agent Coulson had offered him. But Pepper had had the day off and he hadn’t had a good coffee all morning,… or any food or drink whatsoever, because he was really too busy with currently upgrading his suit to be bothered.  When Agent Coulson  had shown up with coffees and Tony’s favorite jelly-filled donuts, he had declared Phil to be the best damn friend any man had ever had; now Tony just thought he was a deception-motivated prick with delicious laced coffee.

Tony shifted in the stiff-backed metal chair uncomfortably, pulling vainly at the ropes that firmly secured him to it, pushing his tongue against the bundled fabric in his mouth, feeling a dribble of his own spit roll down his chin.

If he made it out of whatever this was alive he was never going to eat or drink anything not made specifically by Pepper ever again. Fucking hind-sight.

Tony’s father had always told him that hind-sight is twenty-twenty. But then again his dad had probably never been drugged by a crazy, cult-like secret organization and therefore had never had to deal with the kind of damnable hind-sight that left you bound and gagged in a dark room with no idea of where you are.

And maybe he shouldn’t have shifted around so much because the ropes only seemed to be getting fucking tighter. They looped around his chest and abdomen binding him tightly to the chair, then in a similar fashion his upper legs and thighs were bound to the seat of the chair. His wrists and fore-arms were tied to the chair-arms and his ankles to the front-legs of the chair.

But suddenly his mind wasn’t too preoccupied with ropes _because he was fucking blind._ A huge lamp was on full watt, practically burning out his retinas, like in one of those cheesy black and white detective films that Steve always watched. Due to the intense brightness of the lamp, the rest of the room beyond was completely shrouded in an ominous darkness except for about a foot-and-a-half beyond. Tony’s heart which had been pounding with fear abruptly seemed to sputter to a halt as a tall, dark, trench-coat wearing  man stepped into that pool of light; Director Nick Fury had emerged.

Tony glared at the calm, impassive face of Fury. The Director walked a bit closer, slowly, seeming to enjoy taking in the sight of Tony’s completely helpless state… Tony tried to conceal a shiver, because that was almost as bad as the fact that he was helpless, that Fury _liked it_ ; and judging by the bulge in his leather pants, maybe a little too much.

Tony went from wiggling to outright thrashing, not that it would have made a visible difference, save for the fact that he was now whipping his head from side to side. But the damn chair didn’t even _wobble._

“ It’s dead-bolted to the floor. “ Came the passive reply to Tony’s silent question. His captor started to circle the chair languidly. “ It’s made of a super-metal. It was originally part of a cage for The Hulk, when that cage was unsuccessful I had it smelted down into a chair. It has a matching set of chains and cuffs, but I thought we’d just have a pleasant chat, not an interrogation. “

Fury’s lips twisted into a wicked and manic grin as he eyed Tony’s gag. “ Yes. Just a _pleasant chat._ “ He took a step closer to the chair, looming menacingly over both Tony and the chair. “ You are here because I want to tell you something. “ His eye suddenly blazed, looking down at Tony’s still frenzied and futile attempts at escape.

When he spoke again his anger was evident, each syllable of every word dripping with acid. “ Because I want to inform you of one very important thing Mr. Stark: “ Fury’s hand reached out, griping brutally and painfully on Tony’s face, and finally ceasing the frantic flailing of Tony’s head. His palm pressed across Tony’s gagged mouth, thumb and fingers digging punishingly into Tony’s cheeks, slowly pulling the bound man’s face up until he looked the Director straight in the eye. “ You may own the Iron Man suit, but _I own you._ Do you understand? “

Tony didn’t know how he could respond with his voice silenced by the gag and his head immobilized by the dark man’s increasingly tightening grip. He could feel his heart pounding painfully in his chest, his vision blurring dangerously and knows distantly that he shouldn’t be able to smell of damp cave; he shouldn’t hear Yinsen muttering in foreign and taste smelting metal on his tongue. Somewhere deeper than he can consciously grasp he knows he’s having a panic attack. Just like he had in that cave. Just like he had had when his mother had died in the car crash. Then he hears his mother scream.

And just as suddenly where he really is gets thrown back into burning relief as he realizes that it’s not his mother screaming; it’s Tony. And _oh god_ , he doesn’t know if he can stop because he’s sitting in a single ring of light with the darkness crushing him in and he can’t escape… like he couldn’t escape the cave, like he couldn’t escape the cab of his father’s Buick. And knows he really is going to die this time and no one will know where to find him, not even Pepper.

Tony’s not screaming anymore, there’s only a raspy sound coming from him, and his face is soaked with tears and his own spit that’s been seeping through the gag.

It has probably been awhile since Tony’s melt-down had started but Fury is still there, still holding his face. The grip has loosened some and the Director’s gaze isn’t so hard anymore; it’s mostly just pitying. “ That’s just part of why I originally decided to _not_ put you in The Avengers, Tony… you’re too easy to hurt this way. If you were ever captured… “ He sighed, closing his one good eye, before looking down thoughtfully. “ But against my better judgment The Council has drafted you. “

Tony’s brain blanked and he blinked placidly and disbelievingly at his captor.  

“ I know. “ Fury said softly, finally pulling his hand away. Both of his hands reached around behind Tony’s head, undoing the knot in the gag.

Tony mechanically and experimentally rolled his jaw, hearing it crack. When he looked back up at Fury, the Director had his angered veneer securely back in place. “  Another reason, “ the dark man glared. “ Is because you’re a back-talking sassy punk. “ Tony instantly smirked out of habit, then continued spitefully  ignoring the shooting pains across his jawline, as Fury rolled his eye dramatically.

“ Alright, listen you little shit. “

Tony instinctively sat a bit straighter, losing his smile.

Fury eyed him critically. “ You need to know that if you disobey me that I have orders to bring you back here. Then it _won’t_ be just a _pleasant chat_. Do you understand? “

Tony shivered.

“ Good. “

Suddenly there was no more darkness, in fact everything was kind of too bright. The room he was in was white-washed, with concrete flooring and the industrial lights practically made the room shine blindingly.

Phil Coulson stood back from the single light-switch on the wall, then walked over without meeting Tony’s eyes and began to untie him. Fury smiled fondly down at the Agent before spinning on his heel and walking out of the only door in the room, still sporting a deeply disturbing hard-on.

When Phil finally finished with Tony’s bindings, he stayed in the chair, looking brokenly up at his so-called-friend. “ Look… “ Phil said firmly. “ I didn’t want to, but I had to… I can’t disobey Fury. I’m sorry Tony. “

Tony closed his eyes, and shook his head sadly, before standing and limping out of the still open doorway.   _‘ I suppose that makes two of us now... ‘_ he thought bitterly. _‘ I can’t disobey the bastard anymore either. ‘_


End file.
